The Jamboree
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Drama and romance ensue for Sonny Munroe at the Blossom Scout Jamboree. Rated K-plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I haven't really been writing much as of late, and haven't posted anything in...a while. Oh! And the screen on my laptop cracked. Which kind of sucks....Luckily, it still works. I just can't see the bottom two inches of my screen. Soooooo me mum is getting me a monitor to hook up to said laptop. It gets rid of the whole freedom of having a laptop, but still. At least I'll be able to see my entire screen. :]**

**Oh, and I have new classes. They kind of suck.**

--

"Tawni! Will you stop looking at yourself for two seconds and help me choose what to wear." Sonny stared at the two dresses that were hanging on her door with a look of utter confusion. "This is really important to me," she whined.

Tawni scoffed at her cast mate. "I don't see why this matters so much. It's just a little dance. It's gonna be full of ten, eleven, and twelve year olds. They won't really care _what_ you wear."

"Aren't _you _the one that tells me I always have to look my best? And regardless of how old the people there are going to be, it's still a special occasion. So I should look _better_ than my best. Don't you think?"

"Eh."

"Also, there's more than just the Blossom Scouts. The Jamboree is for the Blossom Scouts, the Adolescent Philanthropic Actors Guild, Big Brothers Big Sisters of LA, and the Beaver Scouts. There'll be boys and girls everywhere from eight to twenty one there."

Tawni perked up when she heard this. "Boys?"

"Yes Tawni. Boys. And speaking of which...I need to find a date."

"Oooo. Got anyone in mind?" Tawni asked with a devious tone in her voice.

"Eh. I was thinking of just bringing Nico or Grady," she brushed off.

Tawni's eyes widened – almost offended by Sonny's statement. "Nico or Grady?! You can't bring Nico or Grady. That's it – I'm going to find you a date."

"No, Tawni, it's--"

"Hush Sonny. You don't have a choice. Now...let's see what you have to wear to this shindig."

As they were looking at the outfits Sonny had laid out, Tawni was multitasking – going through her mental catalog of viable dates for Sonny to bring to the Jamboree.

--

The night of the Jamboree, Sonny and Zora were sitting in the Prop House with Tawni, waiting for their dates to the Jamboree.

Zora was dressed rather subtly – for Zora anyway – in an olive green dress that went down to her knees, a pair of neon pink tights, and olive green Chucks to match the dress. Her hair was down, with on side pinned up slightly with a pink clip.

Sonny's hair was pinned back a bit on both sides with heavy side bangs, and her espresso waves cascading down her back. Tawni had gone out and gotten her a black cocktail dress that reached just above Sonny's knees, tied with an amethyst sash at its umpire waist. It was paired with black satin pumps and an onyx teardrop necklace. She had a rosy gloss on her lips and smokey eyeshadow.

"So Sonny, are you excited to meet your date?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't understand _why_ you won't tell me who it is."

"Because, I want you to be surprised!"

--

Both Sonny and Zora's dates arrived at the same time. Sonny's breath hitched in her throat when she saw who her date was.

--

**Anyone curious who Sonny's date is? :P**

**Well, I'm sorry that this part was so short. I decided to split it into multiple parts instead of having it as one big one-shot. So yeah...expect the next part up soon. :]**

**Probably tomorrow. Or after, like, 5 reviews. Whichever I feel like. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's part two of the Jamboree. :]**

**Hope you enjoy!**

--

Zora was going with her old standby Holloway, who she had been dating on and off for a few months. Sonny's date however, was an up and coming new actor who had just starred in the popular romantic comedy, _Stupid Cupid_ which had come in at the top of the box office its first weekend, and stayed there for six weeks.

His name was Pablo Ruggiero. He had wavy dark hair, piercing green eyes, smooth caramel toned skin, an _amazing_ body, and was dressed in an expensive Hugo Boss suit, which was humbled by a pair of broken in charcoal gray Chucks.

Sonny leaned over slightly to whisper in Tawni's ear. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope. He's your date," Tawni smiled.

They both straightened up as Pablo walked towards them. "Hello Sonny, I'm Pablo. It's great to meet you. I'm a huge fan," he said in his smooth, husky voice. He gently grabbed both her hands, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled like a little school girl. "Hi," was all she could muster.

He held out his arm as he said, "You ready to go?"

She took his arm and managed to breath out, "Yeah."

--

The four of them took a limo to the Jamboree – rather posh compared to most of the other guests. Sonny paid no mind to Holloway and Zora, but was instead entirely invested in every word uttered by Pablo.

She tried her best not to come off like a Starstruck little girl and respond to the small talk. She learned some interesting things about her suave date.

Firstly, he was not accustomed to all the fame he had, and honestly thought that he didn't really deserve it. He played the guitar, and used to have a band with his four best friends before he went into acting, and still practices with them now and then when he's not on set, or at a movie premiere, or doing an interview. He was born and bred in Gloucester, Mass, and was thus a _huge_ Red Sox fan. He was a dog person, and was allergic to cat hair. Also, he spoke Spanish fluently. And he went through a bit of an emo phase, which involved him wearing a _lot_ of eyeliner. Acting was never something he ever thought about doing until he was seventeen and ended up as the male lead in a community theatre show. It just so happened that in the audience was a talent scout, and a few months after the show, he moved to LA, and about a month after that, got cast in a few episodes of various dramas, until he got the lead role in _Stupid Cupid_, where he got to show off his comic timing.

Sonny was so encompassed in his life story that she barely even noticed that the limo had stopped at the Jamboree.

"Sonny? Sonny? You in there sunshine?"

"Huh?"

"We're here," Pablo chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

--

They all climbed out of the limo and went inside. The place was full of kids of all ages, some famous, some not, some tall, some short. And one blond heart throb.

"Munroe," Chad said with his arm around Marta Balatico – better known as Penelope from _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Cooper," Sonny scowled, inching just barely closer to Pablo. "Pablo – I'd like you to meet Chad Dylan Cooper and Marta Balatico from Mackenzie Falls." She directed her attention to Chad. "What are you doing here? Did you join the beaver scouts or something?"

"No," Chad countered, sounding offended. "For your information, I'm a member of the Adolescent Philanthropic Actors Guild."

Sonny burst into laughter. "You? You've never helped anyone. How are _you_ part of the Adolescent _Philanthropic_ Actors Guild?"

"Ah, silly little Sonny. Haven't you heard? I started a charity to help feed homeless puppies in the greater Los Angeles area."

"Uh huh. Whatever, Chad." Sonny turned away from him. "It was nice seeing you Marta," she said with a forced grin. "But me and Pablo really must be getting to the party now. See you around."

And with that, she turned and left, Pablo following along with a perplexed look on his face.

--

"Well...uh...that was weird. You two always like that?" Pablo inquired.

"Uh...Kinda, yeah. Chad is just...a perpetual pain in my neck."

Pablo gave a sweet, half smile. "I guessed as much. So, why don't the two of you get along?" He questioned.

Sonny thought for a second before she answered this, then shrugged. "Our shows have had a rivalry for a couple years now. It just sort of...came with the territory, I guess."

He knowingly shook his head as they ceased the conversation and he started walking forward, her feet planted. "Care to dance, corazón?" He asked her, gesturing to the dance floor.

"I'd love to," she said with a giddy smile lighting up her whole face.

They sauntered over to the center of the floor after Pablo made a quick stop by the DJ, whispering in his ear.

After the current song ended – a generic dance remix of some mainstream pop song – a spicy. upbeat song flowed through the air. It's staccato beat glowed a fiery orange – perfect for a samba.

The two of them got close, and Pablo began to lead her across the floor in the fast paced latin dance.

--

Chad dragged Marta toward the large crowd of people to see what all the fuss was about. He pushed and showed through the assorted youngsters to see Sonny and Pablo beginning to work up a sweat as they swayed to the beat of the music.

He furrowed his brows as a scowl crossed his countenance, before pulling Marta through, onto the dance floor. She and Chad began to dance, the fringe at the bottom of her turquoise dress swishing in a quite entertaining manner as they danced.

Every so often, Chad and Sonny's eyes would meet. The look in their eyes seeming to challenge the other in some way.

The beat coursed on, and so did they. Their steps seeming to fit completely in synch with their partners. The two couples seemed to be competing, but fitting together as if it were planned.

Mixed in with Sonny's thoughts of how amazing a dancer Pablo was, and how surprising it was that she was able to keep up, were thoughts of Chad. Of how she never knew that Chad could dance. Of why Chad decided to start dancing when he saw that she and Pablo were attracting a bit of an audience. And of how confused Marta must be.

She was panting heavily when the music stopped, and was so consumed in trying to catch her breath that it took her a few moments to realize how close she was to Pablo, who was looking down at her with his pearly white teeth sparkly in a brilliant smile, his eyes shining like emeralds.

After a few seconds they pulled apart and Sonny hazarded a glance over to Chad and Marta who were locked in an embrace, still trying to catch their breath. Right before she was about to turn back, Chad, who had felt her gaze on him, suddenly pulled Marta in and kissed her passionately.

Sonny started to grit her teeth, her eyes flaming. She turned and started away with a huff. "C'mon Pablo. I need a drink."

--

**Well, there's that. Part 2 is done. Longer than Part 1, but still not as long as I'd really like it to be.**

**Ah well, I'm guessing you guys won't have a problem with a quick read.**

**So, how will Sonny react to Chad kissing Marta? How will Marta react? How confused is Pablo?**

**You'll find out in the next installment!**

**Anyway, I'm not planning on this thing being all that long. Like, there'll probably be two more parts after this. The whole story will probably end up totaling less than ten pages. And I'm considering doing some extras afterward. Like...what happens with Zora and Holloway. What Nico and Grady were doing during all of this. What Tawni was thinking when she set Sonny up with Pablo. How Chad prepared for the Jamboree. Stuff like that. Well...that's it for now.**

**Five more reviews and you'll get the next part. So yes. I'd like you to pimp this out to people. :P**

**Without review, how will I know how I can improve? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright my lovelies! Here be part 3! Hope you like it.**

**Seems we're nearing the end of this fic. :]**

**But keep in mind that after this is finished, I might be adding bonus chapters.**

**And by the way i'm deeply sorry for how long it's taken. Unfortunately, Ramon, my laptop, died rather entirely just a few days after I had posted part two. And it took till yesterday for me to get my hard drive recovered. Anyhoo, here be part 3!**

Sonny and Pablo stood in silence as she dragged him to get a drink.

"Umm...you okay, Sonny?" He asked as she downed an entire bottle of water in one go. "You wanna maybe...go sit down. Catch your breath?"

She let out a huge breath after finishing the bottle of water. She crushed it and threw it out, grabbing another. "Sure," she smiled. "Let's go."

Elsewhere, Marta stood next to Chad who was glancing around the room, seeming to be looking for someone.

"Chad...Chad?" She tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Chad!!!"

Chad jumped a bit before turning to her with a frustrated expression. "What Marta? _What_ is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be something along the lines of my cast mate bringing me to some kiddie dance, making me samba in front of dozens of people, and then assaulting me with his tongue for no reason?"

"Huh? Marta, what on earth are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at the heart throb. "Chad, you've been acting _really_ weird tonight. Now explain."

He took a deep breath before taking her by the hand and leading her to a table to sit down – a table with a clear view of Sonny and that blasted movie star date of hers.

"Sonny?" Pablo gently lifted her chin to look into her warm but troubled brown eyes.

"Hmm?" She didn't want to speak. She felt that...if she said anything, it'd end up turning into a tear-filled rant about Chad.

"Is everything alright, mi amor? You've been acting...strange ever since we ran into Chad."

Her eyes drew down, then back up to Pablo's. She swore, though, that out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chad across the room with Marta, looking at her.

Pablo sighed and lightly brushed her soft cheek with his thumb. She just barely turned into it and closed her eyes, trying to make this sweet moment last before her mind drifted to thoughts of _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"I thought so. Nobody acts that way around someone without feeling something for them." A sad, knowing smile graced his supple lips before he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, tears just beginning to brim her eyes.

"You're amazing, mi tesoro. I've only known you for a few hours, and I'm completely enamored. But I can see, someone else has your heart. Just remember, eres un ángel." He stood and extended his hand.

She bit her lip as she took his hand and stood up.

"Now, let's make the best of what we have left of this night."

Meanwhile, Marta watched Chad fawn over Sonny from afar.

"Look at that guy. He thinks he's so suave and handsome and so..."

"That's because he _is_ suave. And handsome. And talented, and _gorgeous_, and," she sighed. "Amazing."

"Yeah...thanks."

"Oh, come _on_, Chad. It's your own fault. Don't blame him."

"What's my own fault?" He asked, sounding cross.

Marta rolled her eyes at her co-star. "Dude, it's so _obvious_ that you and Sonny like each other. But you, being stubborn, waited too long, and now she's been scooped up by a better looking, more talented, sweeter, more romantic --"

"Get on with it."

"...Guy, who's not such a wimp that he keeps his feelings to himself for months."

"What is that supposed to..." He stopped in his tracks at the look on Marta's face.

His lips turned down into a small frown, his eyes glittering with despair. His voice was soft, _barely_ audible amongst the chattering kids and loud music. "I'm...I'm going to lose her, aren't I?"

Marta gave him an apologetic smile as they both turned to watch Sonny and Pablo once again head to the dance floor, his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Chad."

"Yeah...me too."

**Alight, I lied. It's going to be more than a three-shot. (Not sure if I said in an author's note or on Twitter that this was going to be a three-shot. But either way, it'll be longer. And then will have bonus chaps.)**

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**So yeah...this one had a bit of a sad ending. More dramatic than I'd originally thought of doing when the idea for this story popped into my head...**

**Anyway, 5 reviews and you get part 4!**

**Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, there's a poll on my page that I'd like to hear your opinions on! :D**

**And once again, I'm deeply sorry for it taking so long. But, parts 4 and 5 have been long finished, just like this one, so expect them up soon. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie artichokies. Here be part four. Hooray!**

**Now let's see where it takes us, shall we?**

**On we go! :D**

"Don't worry, mi amor, it'll all be fine," Pablo cooed to Sonny.

_Coldest of Calendars_ by Punchline flowed through and filled the air; diffusing out of the speakers and making it's way throughout the hall.

Sonny and Pablo stood gently swaying to the music, her head on his chest, to the right of his gentle face which bore a small, reassuring smile. With her right hand, she drew soft invisible circles on his firm chest, the heat from his smooth skin radiating through his silk shirt, calming her. Her left hand lay gently on his shoulder.

His right arm was wrapped securely around her waist, as if he was ready to catch her if she fell. His left hand gently patted her dark, soft curls as he whispered to her.

She lifted her head to look up into his glittering green eyes, her own pleading; saying enough to make the words now forming rather redundant. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Her voice was rough, almost afraid. "But how can..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. But he knew exactly what she meant. He knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

"Because, Miha, I have faith. Faith that, in the end, everyone gets what they deserve. And you – you make so many smile everyday without a single thought about it. You deserve to be happy. Chad makes you happy."

She just gave a sweet but pathetic smile and rested her head back on his chest.

He lightly kissed her hair and whispered so faintly that she could barely make out the words amongst the blaring ballad. But she was sure that he said, "_He has no idea how lucky he is_."

The whole while, Chad had been ranting wildly to Marta and to anyone else that would listen.

"You know...I don't get it. I don't get it at all. I'm Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper! I've dated some of the most beautiful and _rich_ women in Hollywood! So why her? How can _she_ be making me feel like this?!"

"I don't know, Chad," Marta deadpanned as she sat, bored and slightly frustrated, mindlessly stirring her drink while Chad paced, fuming.

"Seriously – _what_ gives her the right?!?" Just as he exclaimed this, the lights flickered and the music stopped. A few seconds later, a loud rumbling shook the whole building.

Chatter spread through the room as the guests murmured discussions about the sudden storm.

"Well that was weird," Marta stated.

Chad's only response to her was a harsh glare.

"Anyway..." She began. "You know, pacing around and complaining about...well, about how awesome Little Miss Sonshine is isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!"

"Just...sit down. Let's think about it before you do something seriously stupid, kay?"

"Fine," Chad huffed as he plopped into a chair across the table from Marta. "What should I do?"

Pablo looked out the door to see raindrops beat mercilessly on the glass window. There were puddles staining the parking lot with the resilient reflections of thousands of stars. They splashed like tiny little explosions against the pavement.

"It's looking pretty rough out there."

Sonny looked up to see the assault of the rain on the window, the pavement, the cars.

"Hey Sonny, Pablo – it's getting pretty late, and there's no sign of the rain letting up any time soon, so we were thinking about calling it a night. You gonna come with?" Zora, with Holloway's arm around her shoulders, asked her cast mate and her date.

"Hmm...you're right. You okay with that, Pablo?"

He let out a light chuckle. "Fine with me, corazón. Besides, I have to get up early anyway. Me and the guys are going rock climbing."

They all started for the door, Zora calling the limo driver, making sure he picked them up at the door.

Zora hung up her phone and turned to her companions. "Alright, Leonard's going to drop off me and Holloway, then bring you two to the studio to get your cars."

Zora and Holloway walked off a few feet so the two couples could both have some privacy.

Sonny and Pablo stood facing each other as they softly spoke.

He reached over to brush a strand of stray hair out of her face and started to stroke her hair.

She smiled unconsciously. "I've had a really great time tonight."

"Me too Sonny. You're amazing. I'll never forget the time I've had with you."

She breathed out a small laugh.

"Now...I want you to promise me something," he declared in a serious tone as he picked up both of her hands in his.

"What?" She questioned, looking perplexed.

He sighed, collecting himself. "I want you," he stressed each word. "To promise me that you'll tell Chad how you feel."

"But," she began.

"Nope. No buts. Trust me," he assured her. "It's going to work out."

"How...how can you be so sure?"

"I told you – I have faith." He gave her a confident half-smile.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Zora wave him over as she and Holloway proceeded to the door.

"Now," he started. "Why don't we get you home?"

They both headed out the door and climbed into the limo behind the younger couple.

"You really think me telling her that will help my case?" Chad probed.

"Well, it couldn't hurt. Chad, you _need_ to get your feelings out there. If you don't tell her how you feel, how can you expect her to know?" Marta urged him.

Chad didn't respond. Instead, he just thought over the scenario in his head.

"Chad? ...Chad? Are you going to do it or no?"

He sharply inhaled, making a final decision. "...Yes." He stood up, a new confidence about him. "Yes - I'll do it!"

"Good. Now...where's that sweet heart of yours?"

"I," Chad started in an excited manner. "...Don't know."

They both looked around the entire hall but saw no sign of her _or_ Pablo.

"This..." He stopped frantically looking around. "...This is bad."

"Oh, ya think?" Marta said in a 'well, duh' tone, causing Chad to glare at her.

Chad all but collapsed on the chair he had previously occupied. "...Crap."

He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

After a few moments of silence, he looked up and saw Marta giving him an urging look.

"...What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She scoffed at him, curious as to how he wasn't getting this. "Go after her!"

"But...I don't even know where she is!"

"Wow you're unobservant." She let out a harsh sigh. "She left the studio before we did. _But_ when we were leaving, I saw her car in the parking lot. She's probably headed there before she goes home."

"...Oh."

"Yeah: oh. Now go you moron. Go get your girl."

Chad sprang to his feet and sprinted toward the door before stopping in his tracks. "Wait...I was your ride..."

"I'll catch a cab. Now go!"

"Alright!"

This time he sprinted to the door without stopping. He was in such a hurry that, on his way to his car, he didn't even notice he was getting soaked by the pounding precipitation.

The engine roared to life, and Chad spared no time in pulling out to the road.

He raced on to the studio, going over every single word of the little speech that he and Marta had prepared for when he professed his love to Sonny.

"I had a great time, Pablo. You are a _great_ dancer," Sonny laughed as the two of them said their goodbyes in the limo.

"You're not so bad yourself," he smiled as he stepped out, holding the door open for Sonny as the rained beat down on him.

A pair of headlights shone in his eye and caught his attention. He saw out of the corner of his eye, a black BMW M6 convertible pulling into the parking lot, and knew immediately who it was.

He walked Sonny over to her car, holding her hand the whole way.

"Now, do you remember what you promised me?"

She bit her lip gently. "Yes. But...what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me – it'll all work out."

"Alright," she said in a nervous tone. He took both her hands in his and raised them up.

"You're an amazing girl, Sonny Munroe. You make so many people happy – don't forget to take a minute to think about yourself every once in a while." He smiled warmly to her before kissing both her hands and turning away.

She opened the door to her car and smiled to herself. Not too far off, she heard a car door open and close, then an engine rev up, and drive away.

But what confused her was when she heard another door close. Her brow furrowed, but she stayed where she was, letting the rain beat down on the porcelain skin of her soft face.

She was about to climb into her car when someone called out.

"Sonny!"

**Alright ma lovelies! That's the end of part 4!**

**Just like with the last three, five reviews and the next part will be up! Well...five, or when I get bored.**

**So yeah, it's looking like the next part will be the last. Then you get bonuses. :]**

**Don't worry, it'll all end happily ever after. :]**

**Please review! :D**

_**And**_** please vote in my poll. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here's part 5.**

**Hope you're as excited as I am. :] This is a good'un.**

**Again, please review. :]**

The voice was familiar; more than welcome.

She turned, making sure that her ears weren't deceiving her.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she caught sight of a dripping wet Chad Dylan Cooper, standing no more than just a few yards away.

"Please, don't say anything," he plead as she opened her mouth to speak. "I...I need to get this off my chest," he said to her, moving about two feet closer, still not ready to stand right in front of her when he poured his heart out.

She bit her lip in anticipation; both curious and worried about what he was going to say.

"Look – I...I had this whole long, in depth speech planned out. I knew..._exactly_ what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. But...well, now that the moment's finally here, I honestly can't remember a single word of it." He had to shout a bit to be heard from that distance over the rain.

In spite of her self, Sonny chuckled a bit.

"I know. _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper forgetting his lines," he replied with a slight laugh.

He fidgeted around a bit before continuing. He let out a breath that he hadn't even _realized_ he'd been holding in. "Wow...this is a lot harder to say than I thought...You know...you're a _really_ difficult person to deal with Munroe...You just don't seem...don't seem to _realize_ how simply...amazing you are." Chad was so encompassed in his rant that he didn't realize that, ever so slowly, Sonny was inching toward him. Now, she was but three feet away from him.

They stood in silence for a few moments. She was taken aback by how well defined his muscles, which she could see through his soaked pastel, cotton shirt, were. She studied his face, wondering what he was going to say next, hoping that this little rambling of his would end with him telling her that he felt the same way that she did.

Meanwhile he watched as the rain came down hard, streaming down her porcelain white skin and her ruby red lips; studying every inch of her peaceful countenance as if, once he spoke his feelings, he'd never see it again.

At that thought, tears began to well up in his eyes. It became difficult for him to speak.

"I-I," he choked out, but was stopped by Sonny's finger on his lips;he hadn't even noticed her move.

"Shh," she silenced him, a comforting expression on her face. "You talk to much."

She laid her right hand gently on his chest as she stood on her toes and leaned in, her lips just barely brushing his as she whispered, "_I love you_."

She closed the gap, softly kissing him as the rain beat down on them and everything around them.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close with no intention of letting go.

She snaked her arms around his neck and giggled as he suddenly lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

With her feet safely back on the ground, she slowly pulled away to see a grin on his face to match hers.

"I guess Pablo was right," she said softly.

"Hmm?" Chad mumbled, his face buried in her now soaked hair.

"He said," she whispered. "That I deserved to be happy. And that...that I should tell you how I felt."

Chad lifted his head and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, whispering to her. "You deserve the world."

She gave a half-smile before he leaned in and gently kissed her plush lips.

As they broke apart, the rain began to fade away until, finally, it halted all-together.

**Awww :]**

**What a sweet ending.**

**And of course, I just **_**had**_** to go ahead and ruin it with me obnoxious author's note, didn't I?**

**Shame on me. :P**

**Anyway, expect bonus chapters eventually. I'll work on those if I get bored or have a good idea for one. But, till then, there's another story I want to work on. You know, along with **_**Blue Line to Wonderland**_** and **_**What About Chad?**_** I owe you guys updates on both of those.**

…**And everything else I've posted...**

**Hmmm....Might want to get on that.**

**I have at least one chapter done for both. I just wanted to finish them both before I start posting them. That way you guys wouldn't have to wait forever between chapters...which is kind of ironic if you think about it.**

**After that, what of my already started fics do you think I should work on?**

**Oh, and I began a few other things in my notebook(s). I've started a SWAC-Big Time Rush Crossover (Which you guys probably won't see for a little while), a multi-chap based off of a line from one of the early season 1 episodes, AND (something that you'll actually see soon) I've begun **_**yet another**_** series of one-shots. Just like with **_**Problems**_** and **_**Hum Along**_**, I'm going to have them all under one document. I plan on calling this series of one-shots **_**They're what give her that sunny disposition**_**. If you have any better ideas for names, tell me now. If I like it, and you give me permission to use it, you'll get a shout out in the first one shot. :]**


End file.
